Stay With Me
by KaguraKishimoto
Summary: With 12 hour shifts everyday, no time for herself, and an abusive ex - Hinata had no idea that getting some late night ramen would turn into something so breath taking. (Rated M for language/adult themes. I suck at summarys.) A/U.
1. The Ramen Shop

Her name is Hinata.

His name is Naruto.

They met in a ramen shop.

This is their story.

 _Hinata_

I sat at my desk watching the clock tick. I have been sitting at my desk, since five o'clock this the morning.

"I just want to get the hell out of here and cuddle up in my blankets." I grumble, "Only five more minutes until seven, then I can go home and go to bed."

I rub my temples, and continued to listen to the clock tick. I works for Hatake Corporations, its practically my home away from home. I enjoy my job, but I have been over working myself recently and just need to relax. 'Maybe, I will talk to Mr. Hatake about a leave of absense. Just a week, nothing more.'

Finally the clock struck seven, and I immediately ran to clock out.

I walks to work, since I only live a few blocks away. As I am walking down the street my stomach decides to speak up. I pinch the bridge of my nose and scold myself, "Damnit, Hinata, you need to stop forgetting about lunch!" I will just pick up some dinner, then go home. At least its on the way home.

I walk up to a local ramen shop and place my order.

"Alright, miss, that will orange chicken with chow mein will be on in just a minute! Please, feel free to have a seat while you wait." The woman who took my order told me. I smile at her, and plop down in the closet seat I find.

"So, chow mein, huh?" a husky voice asked.

My eyes flutter over to the voice and the most beautiful blue eyes are staring at me, "M-me?"

The blonde man smiles at me, "Well, yeah," he chuckles, and motions around the shop, "no one else is here."

I look around, and say, "Oh. I-I didn't notice."

He gulps. and holds out his hand, "I'm Naruto."

I give him a small smile, and place my hand in his, "Hinata."

We stare at each other for a moment, my heart begins to flutter in my chest. 'Hinata, you don't even know this guy. Chill out!', I think to myself.

"So-", begins Naruto, until he was cut off.

"Orange Chicken with Chow Mein, order up!" the chef calls.

"Well, that's me!" I say as I quickly get up to grab my food. I go to run out the door, but something stops me. I turn around to find Naruto watching me leave when our eyes meet, and a small smile forms on his face.

I clear my throat, and return the smile shlyly, "I-it was nice meeting you, Naruto." I say as I look to the ground.

"Likewise, Hinata." I hear him stand and walk toward me, "Its pretty late, ya know." I glance up at him, and see a light blush on his cheeks, which makes me want to giggle, "Would you mind if I walked you home?" he asks.

My eyes widen, and my heart skips a beat, "I would like that." I say breathlessly.

"Great! Let's go." he opens the door for me, "Lead the way, Hinata-chan." he says.

The walk home with Naruto was wonderful. He was very sweet, and attentive. I never really have been interested in talking to new people, but something about his eyes made me want to try. He told me about him and his best friend are trainer for MMA fighters. The sparkle in his eye told me he has a passion for it. Telling him about my desk job made me feel boring compared to him, but he didn't seem to mind. As we got to my apartment I turn to him and say, "Thank you, Naruto-kun. I really enjoyed your company tonight."

He gives me a bright smile, "Me too! A lot."

I look to the ground as a blush covers my face, "W-well, goodnight, Naruto-kun.". I grab my keys and turn to my door. Even though I just met him, I didn't want him to go. I most likely will never see him again.

"Wait."

I turn back to him, and tuck a strand of hair behind my ear, "Yes?" I ask quietly.

Naruto clears his throat and rubs the back of his neck, "Uhm, would you, maybe, wanna, ya know, uh..."

I smile widely, "Would I maybe wanna..?", I tease.

He chuckled at that, "Would you want to grab some lunch tomorrow?" he asks, his voice low, and eyes to the ground.

I touch his arm, and say, "I would love to, Naruto-kun." His eyes light up, and I write my number down for him.

He's walking down my steps, backward, as he calls to me, "Goodnight, Hinata-chan! Sleep well! I'll see you-ack!" I hear a crash and gasp, but before I can run to him he quickly says, with strain in his voice, "I'm good, I'm good! I can't wait for tomorrow!"

I'm giggling now, as I watch him watch away. I see him throw his fist in the air say 'whoop' before I head inside my house.

As I lay down for bed that night the last thought in my mind, was of the blue eyed man I met, and how he makes my heart flutter.

 ** _A/N:_** **_So, what do you all think? Should I continue?(: or leave this as a one shot?_**


	2. A New Moon

_Hinata_

When my alarm clock sounds I roll over and punch the snooze button. I really am not in the mood today, I look at the bright red numbers it reads, "4:00." I grumble, I stretch my limbs and throw my legs over the side of the bed, when my feet hit the cold wood floor I feel a bit more awake, "Ugh. Motherfuck."

I rub my tierd eyes, grab my phone from its charger, and walk to the kitchen. As I round the corner from my hallway I smell the freshly brewed coffee, and a smile forms on my face, 'I'm so happy I bought that programmable coffee maker' I think to myself. I set my phone on the kitchen table, and go to pour myself a cup.

I hear a soft meow from my kitten Kurry. I hold my hand out for him, "Hi, honey. Let me drink my coffee, and I will get you some num nums before I get ready. Come up here with me." I say sweetly to him, as I pat my lap signaling for him to jump up on me. He immediately starts purring, as I pet his red fur. "My sweet little baby." I say to him. I've always been more of an animal person than a people person.

As I sipped my coffee I noticed my phone blinking. I unlock the screen and it read 'New Message'. I open it and smile runs across my face.

-Hey its Naruto. Just wanted 2 tell u I hope u have a great day 2morrow. Cant wait 2 c u again

I let out a small giggle before replying.

-I'm sorry I didn't see this before I passed out last night. I can't wait either and thank you, Naruto(:

I press send, and go to feed Kurry and get ready for my day.

I clock into work at 5 on the dot, and go to my desk. I sit down and turn my computer on. As its starting up I feel my phone buzz in my purse.

-It's alright I figured u fell asleep. Where did u want 2 go for lunch today?

-Well, it will be my lunch break, so somewhere close. You can pick.

-Well we could go back 2 the ramen stand? If u want.

-That sounds wonderful. I'll see you then.

-Can't wait.

I sigh happily, as I put my phone away.

"Whats got you all blushy?" asks a teasing voice.

"Oh, hi, Sakura." I say as I turn to the pinkette. I like Sakura, she's always been kind to me. She's one of the only people I can stand talking to for long periods of time, "Its nothing.".

She's eyes me from a moment before she let's a smile form on her lips, "Liii-aarr." she says in a sing song voice, "I saw your face when you were messaging whoever that was. I know that face. You met someone, didn't you?"

I give her a half smile before turning back to my computer. I hear her squeak and run to my side and turn my chair back around to face her, "Who is he?" she asks excitedly. I roll my eyes and give her no answer. She straightens her back, and puts a hand under her chin, then she snaps, "Oh! Who is..she?" she says the last part slowly.

My eyes widen, "Sakura!" I giggle, "I'm not telling you who _he_ ," I emphasize, and she winks back at me, "is at this moment. We have a lunch date today, so if it goes well, maybe I will tell you a little about him. Now I've got to get back to work, get your butt out of here before Kakashi-"

"Before Kakashi what?" we hear a voice ask, lazily.

"Oh, good morning!" Sakura and I say in unision.

He eyes us suspiciously before he returns our good morning.

"You ladies working hard?" he asked, we know he is joking, but sometimes its hard to tell by his monotone voice.

"Yes, sir! I was just heading back to my desk. Hinata was just telling me about the hot date she has tonight." Sakura says, as I turn to gape at her she winks at me, "Talk to you later, Nata." She says as she walks back to her desk. 'I'll get her back for that.' I think to myself as I shake my head and smirk.

"A hot date, eh? Exciting." Kakashi says, "And I mean that. You never go out with anyone."

"He seems very nice. Charming, too, and sweet." I mumble and play with my pencil as I think back one his laugh, his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes.

"Hmm. Go home, Hinata."

"W-what? Did I do something wrong, sir?" I ask quickly. Eyes wide.

Kakashi smiles at me and shakes his head lightly, "Not at all, Hinata, but you never take time for yourself. Just go home and relax before your date. I hope it goes well. You deserve a good man." He says and walks back to his office.

My head falls as he said 'you desdeserve a good man' I know who he was talking about. Kakashi and I are very close. He's a family friend and he is practically my uncle. So, of course he knows about my heart break a year ago. Of course, he knows about that jerk. That stupid fucking jerk.

I clench my fists and stand from my desk. Even though I am over him, I still hate what he did to me. I forgave, but I didn't forget. I never want to see that man again!

I clock out at see that its 5:45. 'Well, shit," I think, 'what the hell do I do for six hours?'

As I am walking home, about a block from my house I hear a voice that calls my name, and my heart flutters. I stop and turn to the voice and smile, "Hey, Naruto-kun!" I wave to him. He has a bright smile on his face as he jogs toward me. The closer her gets the more my heartbeat races.

He stops in front of me, "Hey! What are ya doing? I thought you were at work?" he widens his eyes and quickly says, "Not that its a bad thing that you're not at work! I mean you can do whatever you want, but you know that. I don't gotta tell you that. S-sorry, I didn't mea-" I cut off his rambling my pressing palm to his mouth, and my skin tingles.

"You didn't offend me, Naruto. Its okay." I pull my hand from his mouth, and a light blush spread across our cheeks, "I'm not at work because my boss gave me the day off. Where are you on your way to, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I was actually on my way to go get some coffee." he smiles, and asks, "Wanna join me?"

I smile back at him, "I would love that."

He offers me his arm, and I link my through his, then we walk to the café together.

We sat in a booth, by the window, at the café. Sipping our coffee, and getting to know each other. The more we talked, the more I realized how much I actually like talking to this man. I didn't have to force myself to smile, to laugh, to speak. It all came naturally I loved it. It was 7:23 now, and it felt like we had been talking for five minutes, not almost an hour and a half. Time was going by so fast and I didn't like it. I was really enjoying this time with Naruto, until I heard a voice I recognized, and my mood soured.

"Hinata?" the voice asked.

I looked at Naruto with my eyes wide with anxiety. I did not want to turn and look at that man. My eyes begged for Naruto to just pick me up and run. Naruto eyebrows furrowed together, and looked at the man beside us, "Yeah, that's her," Naruto said, strongly, I hadn't heard his voice sound like that, he sounded so protective, "and it doesn't seem like she really wants to talk to you-"

"And who the fuck are you? Oh, wait, I don't really give a fuck." the man said, and Naruto chuckled darkly. Naruto was going to continue, but I touched his hand and smiled lightly at him.

"Hello, Kiba." I say, turning my head toward him, with Naruto here I feel as if I can face this bastard.

"Long time, no see." Kiba says, smiling at me and making me want to puke, "I've missed ya." He winks at me.

I cringe, but turn away from him, "I can't say the same." I say, as my eyes narrow at him and I put an obviously fake smile on my face, "Now if you don't mind you're taking my attention off the person I'm here with," I motion towards Naruto, who is staring at Kiba, "please, leave." I turn my attention back towards the blue eyed man before me, then I feel a hand on my arm, and I froze as Kiba said, "You can't just act like I don't exist, Hin-" and then his hand was gone as quickly as it was placed there. I notice that Naruto is no longer sitting, but standing in front of me.

He had Kiba's face pressed against the table table across from us, with his hand on his neck, "Don't you _ever_ lay a fuckin' hand on her again," Naruto growled, "you should have done what Hinata said and left, but since you're obviously fuckin' deaf, I'm going to take Hinata and go," Naruto pressed harder onto Kiba's neck, "and if you follow us, then I'm going to beat the fuck out of you." Naruto roughly let go of Kiba, put some money, on the table, and held his hand out to me, "Let's go, Hina-chan." he says in his gentle voice. I smile at him and take his hand. He leads me out of the café, and back to my house

We didn't talk much on the way back to my house, I was so embarrassed. I wished Naruto didn't have to see that. He probably thinks that I'm so weak. I sigh as we walk and peak at him from under my eyelashes. He has his hands in his pockets, and his jaw is clenched, 'He is so upset. He'll probably never want to talk to me again.'

As we got to my door I turn to him, and say "Thank you." No reply. I feel tears prick my eyes, "For everything." I go to enter my house and he grabs my hand.

I keep my eyes to the ground, my heart racing.

"Please, don't be afraid of me." he says quietly.

I look up at him and see the sadness in his eyes. I press my hand to his cheek and his eyes close at my touch, "I'm not afraid of you, Naruto-kun."

He opens his eyes slowly and gives my a small smile. He reaches his hand up to place his over mine, "Its just... you haven't talked to me since the café, beside me asking if you were okay. I just- I thought I scared you." he looks me right in the eye and tells me, "I never want to scare you, Hinata-chan. I never want you to be afraid of me."

My heart skipped a beat, and I smiled at him, "I didn't talk on the way back because I thought you would never want to see me again because of," I motion to the direction of the café, "that." I slide my hand from his cheek down to his heart, "That is what scared me, Naruto-kun, not you." His eyes brightened and he grasped my hand in his.

"Of course I want to see you again, Hinata!" He said with a smile on his face, "Are we still on for lunch today?" He asked, happily.

I giggle and nod my head, "Of course, I would love that."

"Great," he smiles, and then he does something that makes me feel like my heart is going to explode. He kisses my cheek in the sweetest, feather-like way, as if he doesn't want to freak me out, "I'll be here at noon, and since you're not at work now. We can pick an even better place than the ramen shop."

"A-actually, how about I just make us lunch here? Its the least I can do for.." I start to say, but he gently strokes me cheek and says, "It was my pleasure. That sounds perfect, Nata," he glances at his watch, and sighs, "shit, I'm late. Sasukes gonna be pissed."

I furrow my brows, "I'm sorry."

He smiles, and pulls me in for a hug which I immediately respond to my wrapping my arms around his waist, "Don't be sorry," he says as he strokes my hair, "more important things came up. " this causes my eyes to widen; my knees to become weak.

He pulls away from me and begins to walk down the steps, "See you at noon, Nata-chan." he says sweetly.

"See you then, Naruto-kun." I say with a smile. He returns it and turns to walk away I watch him until he turns the corner then I enter my home. I shut the door, put my back to it and slide down. My heart is going a million miles a minute, and I can't keep the smile off my face. Even seeing Kiba can't sour my mood, right now.

Kurry comes and sits in my lap, purring. I pet him and say, "Noon can't come soon enough, Kurry!"

Even though we just met, I feel such a strong connection with Naruto, and I love it.

 **A/N:** I hope you all liked this chapter! I'm writing this on my phone, and god damn my fingers hurt.

 ** _Also, I will be explain the whole Kiba thing in a different chapter._**

 ** _Anyway, let me know if you all liked it and wish for my to continue! Thank you for reading(:_**


	3. Lunch Date

_Naruto_

I walked away from Hinata's apartment with a smile on my face. I just met this woman yesterday, why does she make me so insanely happy? Her lavender eyes take my breath away with just a glance. Her voice is like the whispers of an angel, so quiet and soft. Delicate, just like her.

My mind drifts back to that son of a bitch at the café.

Kiba. That was his name. As soon as Hinata heard his voice her entire body tensed. That alone was enough to make me want to knock the fuckers light out. Then he had the balls to grab her and that was the topping on the cake. I couldn't stop myself from launching my self at him. I wanted to snap his damn neck. Why am I already so protective over her? I mean, I would have pummeled the guy for any other woman, but him doing that to Hinata made me want to kill him.

"Late, again, Naruto?"

I look up and notice that I made my way to the dojo.

"Yeah, sorry. Something came up." I say to Sasuke, "The kids here yet?"

Sasuke sighs and come to my side to walk with me into our dojo, "Yeah, Konohamoru and Janenji are yours today. You're better with young kids. I'm going to work with the older ones."

"I get that. You're kind of an asshole." I say with a smirk.

He punches my arm, and we go to greet our classes.

I walk to stand in front of the two young boys to greet them, "Good morning, class." I say kindly.

"Good morning, Naruto-sensei!" they say in unsion, while they bow. I return the sign of respect back to them, then continue our training session.

I look to my watch and see that its half past eleven. It makes my heart skip a beat knowing that I will see Hinata soon. I look back up to the boys to check their forms, "Very good, Janenji! Konohamoru, keep you arms up. Don't leave yourself open."

As Janenji goes to swing at Konohamoru's jaw he was quick to block it, "Great job, great job!" I say with a clap, "Alright, boy, bring it in." I wave them over to me, "Let's go to lunch, alright? Go take a break you guys have been working hard today. I'm proud of both of you." I tell them as I rustle their hair.

I walk away from the boys and go find Sasuke. He's training with three of the teenagers, "Sasuke," I call, "I'm going to lunch, be back later."

He walks up to me and kneels down, "Wanna pick me up some ramen while you grab yours?" he asks while pulling out this wallet.

I smirk at him, "I'm not getting ramen today, shitstick." I smile bigger and put my hands behind my head, "I've got a lunch date with a beautiful lady."

Sasuke shakes his head, with a small smile on his face, "Whatever, loser. I'll just call Sakura and see if she can pick something up for me. See you later." he hold out his fist and I tap mine to it, "Later, man."

As I walk up the stairs to Hinata's I feel myself getting more and more nervous with each step I take. Soon I am stand in front of her door. I take a deep breath and give a small knock to it. I hear her feet running to the door and I can't help but smile at the sound.

When she opens the door my breath is taken away. She is wearing a long sleeved blue dress that flows to just above her knees, with ankle high brown boots. God, that blue brings out her eyes. I can't help but feel under dressed in my black sweats and orange tank top. I notice the blush on her face along with a shy smile. I look away quickly and can feel the blush stain my cheeks. I gulp and clear my throat, "Hey, Hinata-chan. Y-you look beautiful." I hear her sweet little giggle followed by her small voice," Thank you. Please, come in Naruto-kun." She steps to the side to allow me enter her home.

She closes the door and I turn around the look at her. She has her back against the door, and is twirling her foot in a circle. I cross my arms and look at her knowingly, "Yes, Nata-chan?" I tease her. She gives me the cutest little smirk and walks towards me, "You look very handsome, Naruto-kun." she says sensually, "Lunch is ready. Are you hungry?" the way she says it makes me feel like I'm on fire. 'Oh, I'm hungry for something, but it ain't food.'

She touches my shoulder and walks passed me, "Come now, before it gets cold." I follow her, like a lost puppy, into the dining room.

She has food set for us at the table, which looks fucking delicious, but no where near as delicious as her, "Wow, thank you, Hinata!" I say, as I take my seat. She smiles at me and says, "How many kabobs do you want?"

I leaned back in my sest, completely full, "That was so fuckin' good." she giggles at me and goes to grab my plate, but I stop her, "I've got it, Hinata," I smile at her and reach for her plate as well, "Its the least I can do."

"Thank you, Naruto, the kitchen is this way." I follow her around the corner and go to rinse the dishes and put them in the wash. I turn back to her and she is looking out the window. She is so damn beautiful.

"Naruto," she looks at me with her lavender, "I like you. I know it's weird because we only met yesterday, but-"

"I like you, too" I blurt out. She smiles the biggest I have seen her smile, "Would you like to hang out again tonight? I'd really love to get to know you."

She gives a small laugh and looks to the ground quickly before before her eyes find their way back to mine, "I would really love that." I walk up to her and kiss her cheek, "I've got to head back to the dojo," I say, "but I will call you when I get off work." She nods to me and smile. I kiss her cheek once more before heading to the door.

"Have a wonderful day, Naruto-kun." she calls to me. It makes me heart warm. I turn back to her and say, "Thank you, Hinata-chan. I will see you after work."

I have a skip in my step as I walk back to the dojo. I can't wait until I get off work.

 ** _A/N: I hope you all like this chapter! let me know what you think. Thank you for reading!_**


	4. Opening Up (07-12 19:52:13)

_Hinata_

Naruto and I have been seeing each other for a month today, we haven't made ourselves official though. Honestly, we are hanging out and becoming comfortable with each other, besides the occasional kiss on the cheek. He told me of his life, and it touched my heart.

 _The night before..._

Its 8 o'clock at night, and I am watching a comedy on the television, when I hear the knock at the door. I run as quickly as I can to answer. I reach the door and swing it open with a loving smiling on my lips, "Hi, Naruto-kun!" I greet him, and allow him into my house. I kiss his cheek and remove his over coat, "How was your day?" I ask.

He smirks at me and says, "Eh, I couldn't really focus." the look he gives me is heated, "I had other things on my mind." he tells me, huskily.

I gulp, and feel the heat in my cheeks, "Are you hungry?"

He walks up to me and grabs my hips to pull him closer to me, and my breath sped up at the contact, "Yeah." he says, "I am." I feel his breath fan my face and our lips got closer, and closer and.. then my phone rings.

"Shit," I angrily, rasp out. I look down at the screen and it reads 'Sakura', "Nope. Not right now." I click the decline button and look to Naruto who is giving me the sexiest smirk I've ever seen in my life. I roll my eyes, and grab his hand, "Come on you." I lead him into the kitchen, "Let's get some food in the belly."

I hear him chuckle and mumble, "Not hungry for food." I smile to myself and keep walking.

We are sitting out on the patio, enjoy the stars above us when Naruto asks me, "Can I ask you a question? You don't have to answer, but I've been wondering." I turn my head to look at him and say, "Of course. Anything." He gives me a small smile, " I've been wondering... Whose Kiba? Why did he think he could touch you like that?" I see the anger in his eyes when he says his name and recalls the time at the café.

I sigh and begin, "Kiba is my ex. It pissed him off that I wouldn't have sex with him. It just didn't feel right. He use to be so kind to me, and so sweet." I close my eyes, recalling the memories, "When we moved in together is when he changed. He demanded sex, he demanded I go to work and come right home, he didn't like it when I saw my family, he was very emotionally and mentally abusive," I heard Naruto give a low growl, I touch his hand and he grasps mine in his, "but no matter what. I wouldn't never have sex with him. He got pissed enough one day and tried to force himself on to me. My cousin Neji was walking by the apartment and he saved me. I have forgiven him, because I did not want to harbor that hate, but I will never forget what he did. He deserves to rot." I let put a long sigh, then look to Naruto. His eyes are somewhere else, "Naruto?" I ask.

He looks at me, his eyes intense, and says to me, "I will never let that bastard come near you again, Hinata. You have my word." I get up and sit myself on his lap and pull his head to my chest.

We sit there for a while, with me stroking his head, and him rubbing circles on my low back when I finally speak, "Can I ask you a question?" He nods his head, up and down, and gives me a small, 'mhm'. I smile and kiss his head, "Why do you never talk of your family?"

He tenses at this, and I feel like I asked the wrong question. He inhales deeply, "Because..." He says sadly, and he squeezes me tighter, "they're dead."

I gasp, and draw away from him. He looks at me and gives me a sad smile, I grab his face in my hands, "I'm so sorry, Naruto, I'm so sorry I aske-" he silenced me by putting a finger to my lips.

He pulls each of my hands down and hold them in his. He kisses each of my fingers before sighing, "The house was broken into. They hid me in the closet. The man cut my fathers throat, and shot my mother. I heard their screams, and their pain, but I couldn't leave the closet. I was only nine, and I was scared." he glances at me and I see tears forming in his eyes, I lean my head on his shoulder and kiss it, "Sasuke's family took me in after that. That fucker is just like my brother. I will be eternally grateful for them." He tells me, quietly.

I look at him and kiss his cheek, "Is that why you do MMA, Naruto-kun?" I ask, tentatively.

He brings his head up, with confidence, and says, "Yes. I will never be helpless again. I will protect my loves ones. No matter the cost." He looks at me then, we fire in his eyes, "No matter what."

 _Present..._

A tear slides down my cheek remember that moment. In the month I've known he, he has managed to nuzzle his way into my heart.

I head to the clock out station, and I head my phone buzz. I reach into my purse, and take it out to check.

-Off work yet love?

I smile the biggest I have all day.

-Just got off. What are you doing?

-Being lonely I miss u

-Meet me at my house. I'm on my way now.

I rush out the door and head home.

 **(I hope you liked this chapter! things are going to get a little heated in the next one. See you soon!)**


	5. No Matter What (07-12 19:52:37)

(Thank you all for your support!)

 _Hinata_

I wake up the next day, and relief pours over me when I realize its my day off. Kakashi has been generous enough to give me three days, instead of my usual two. He tells me I am overworking myself, which I can't help but agree.

I stretch my limbs, and throw my legs over the bed. I hear a small 'mew' and look to my right, "Good morning, Kurry." I say as I reach down to scatch his chin. I was so glad that Naruto and Kurry got along. It would make things difficult if they didn't.

I walk into my kitchen with a yawn, and go to my coffee pot. I am pouring a cup when I hear a knock at my door. A smile forms on my face, as I rush to answer it. I throw it open, and say, "Good morning, Naru-" My words die in my throat, and my eyes turn to slits, "What the hell are you doing here?" I ask, harshly.

"What? Not happy to see your old flame?" Kiba says, sarcasm coating his words, "Who did you expect? That fuck from the café?"

I roll my eyes and begin to close the door, "Leave, Kiba."

He puts his foot in the doorway to prevent me from closing it, "No."

I let out a growl, "Leave, or I'll-"

He laughs at me, "Or you'll what? You're weak, Hinata." He leans toward me, and I put distance between his face and mine, "If I can't have you. No one can."

Its my turn to laugh, "You're so pathetic!" I say loudly, "You're nothing compared to him, Kiba."

I go to close the door again, but he forces his way into my house. He grabs me by the neck, and lifts me off the ground, "You dumb bitch. You think you can get rid of me? We were together for three years, and you throw it away?" his grip tightens, "I bet you already fucked him, you skank."

I smile, despite the burning in my throat, I choke out, "You're an idiot. He'll be here soon, and he'll kick your ass."

He drops me to the ground, and spits at me, "I'm not going anywhere. He'll just have to think you're not home." He says, and shrugs.

My hands ball into fists, "Don't you fucking touch me, you bastard!" I scream at him.

Kiba turns and closes the door. He grabs me by my hair and pulls me into the living room, throwing me onto the couch roughly. I struggle against him, and he pins my arms over my head. I bring my knee up and let it collide with his crotch.

I hear a knock at the door. My heart races. I shove with all my might and manage to kick him off me. I jump to my feet and run to the door, when I swing it open I am met with Naruto gorgeous blue eyes. They went from happiness to worry in a matter of seconds. I throw myself into his arms, and he catches me, "Naruto, he's in there!" I cry out, clutching myself to him.

His grip on me tightens, protectively, "Who? Who is in there?" He asks, urgently.

"Kiba!" I tell him.

I hear a low growl come from Naruto, as he guides me away from the house, "Stay here." he says, firmly, setting me on the stairs, before walking away.

I nod my head and watch him enter my home.

I sit there for what feels like forever, before I hear Naruto return to my side. I look up at him and his eyes are filled with anger.

"He's not in there." he says lowley.

My eyes widen and I jump to my feet, "What? Where did he go? He was just there!" My voice is high with anxiety. Naruto pulls me to him, and begins stroking my hair.

"You kitchen window was open. The bastard probably jumped out of it. I'll get him, Hinata." He tells me, he strokes my hair slowly.

I clench my teeth, and cry against him, "I'm so weak!"

He pulls me back to look at him, "You are not weak." He tells me firmly, "That fucker is a coward."

I close my eyes and let the last of my tears flow down my cheeks, "Please, don't leave me alone."

I feel him caress my cheek, causing my eyes to open, "I won't leave to you." he says, his voice is gentle.

I lean toward him slowly, and he follows. Our lips meet in a slow kiss, but its enough to cause a fire inside of me. I bring my hands up, and wrap them around his neck. In return he places his hands on my hips, rubbing gentle circles on them with his thumbs. I lick his lower lip, and he parts his mouth, giving me access to it. Our tounges caress each other gently, and slowly. Our lips mold together perfectly, like they were meant to only kiss each other.

We pulls away from one another, out of breath. My eyes flutter open and meet his, that are so full of love. I smile at him, and he returns it.

"Hinata," he says, huskily, "I need you."

My hearts skips a beat, "I need you, too, Naruto-kun."

He gives me a bright smile, and brings his hand up to cup my face, "Will you be mine?"

A smile crosses my face, "Yes!" I say, happily.

He throws his arms around my waist, lifts me off the ground, and spins me in a circle. I giggle at his excitement, and pull myself closer to him. He sets me down, and sets his forehead against mine, "I will protect you, no matter what."

I lean towards his lips, and allow them to hover there, as I say, "Thank you, Naruto-kun. I care for you, no matter what." I let my lips press against his, and he return it eagerly.

Little did we know of the jealous eyes staring holes into our backs.

(I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!)


	6. Never Ever

_Naruto_

I've been staying with Hinata after her encounter with that piece of shit ex of hers decided to attack her. I don't mind one bit staying with her. I practically begged her to let me stay. She is always thinking of the well being of others before her own, which I wouldn't allow in this situation. I needed to keep her safe. She kept telling me that she didn't want me to put my life on hold for her, and all I could do was laugh as I pulled her into my arms.

It's been over a month since Kiba happened. I've made myself comfortable in her spare bedroom. I told her I would sleep on the couch, but she got highly offened over me thinking such a thing. My sweet Hinata.

I throw my legs over the bed and check my phone. A message from Sasuke.

-What are you doing today?

-Not sure yet, y?

I check the time 5:32 in the morning. I set my phone on the end table and grab a pair of gray sweats to throw on. I wonder if Hinata is awake yet. I wander to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

When I get out I brush my teeth and head toward the kitchen. The smell of coffee hits my nose and I let a small smile cross my lips. As I enter the room I see my Hinata sitting at the table, staring out the window. Her hair is still messy from bed, and shes wearing her black, silk pajamas.

"Beautiful." I whisper my thought.

She blinks quickly, and turns her attention toward me. She gives me the most dazzling smile, "You're sweet, but no. Not right now."

I walk towards her and run the tips of my fingers down her cheek, "Hinata," I say in a small, gentle voice, "You are always beautiful." I give her a kiss on the cheek, and love the blush that stains them.

I walk over to grab myself a cup of coffee, and ask her over my shoulder, "How did you sleep, love?"

"Eh."

I smile at her response, and go to take a seat across from her at the table, "Eh?"

She gives me a half smile, "I had a nightmare." The way her brows furrow together does not sit right with me. I hold my hand out to her and she reaches out to grab it.

"What was it about?" I ask.

"Nothing good."

I raise my eyebrows, as a sign for her to continue.

She huffed out a breath, "You left."

I squeeze her hand, and run my thumb across her knuckles, "I'd never leave you." Ever.

She smiles at me, and retracts her hand, "It was just a silly dream." I could tell there was more, but I let it go. This time.

We sat together and finished our coffee, before she had to get ready for work. I hated that she had to work weekend for the next two weeks. I get lonely.

I was in the middle of making her lunch when I remembered Sasuke was messaging me. I grabbed her a bottled coffee and stuck it in the lunch pale. As I was zipping it, I got an idea. I grabbed a note pad and pen and wrote on it 'Have a wonderful day, my beautiful Hina-Chan. -Naruto'

I walked into my room, threw on a shirt and grabbed my phone. '2 New Text Messages'

5:56 AM

-Sakura is working this weekend. Wanna kick it?

6:48 AM

-Bro.

I laughed at Sasukes impatient behavior before replying.

-just chillen with the lady b4 work. im down to kick it

A few moments later.

-Cool. Lets meet at your place and play some vids. Haven't had a bro day in a bit.

-sounds good. see you there, dipshit.

-Fuck you.

I smirk and throw my phone on the bed. I hear Hinata's heels clicking against the hardwood floors and I rush to meet her. She searching for her keys as I am walking up to her, "Off to work, gorgeous?"

She gives me a bright smile, "Unfortunetly, yes." She stands on her tip toes and kisses my cheek, and my heart flutters, "I'll be off at 7."

"Wait, I made you some lunch today!" I say, excitedly. I run to the kitchen and grab the lunch box.

"Here you go. I hope you like it, Nata." I say, as I hand it to her.

"I'm sure I will. Thank you so much, Naruto-kun." She tells me happily.

"I'll be with Sasuke at my place today. I will still wait for you after work though. If you get off early, or somethin', just call me."

She runs her hand down my cheek, she lets out a sigh, "I'm so lucky."

I give her a small, crooked smile and pull her into my arms. She buries her head into my shoulder, and wraps her arms around my waist. She smells of strawberries, and coconut. I breathe in her scent once more, and pull back to place a lingering kiss on her perfect lips.

"I'll see you after work, love." I say, and kiss her forehead.

"I'll see you when I get off, Naruto-kun. Have a good day." She tells me with a smile on her face.

After the door shuts, I have no idea what to do with myself. I pull out my phone and message Sasuke.

-hey douchebag

(I hope you liked this chapter! see you soon!)


	7. Noodles

_Naruto_

"Fuck you, Sas! You are totally screen peeping!" I yell. In return I hear a whole hearted laugh.

"You've always been a terrible loser!" He says to me, his humor coating his words. I glare at him and set my controller down. We have been playing rounds of veruses on Halo, and some how this son of a bitch I call a brother has managed to beat me five games straight.

I throw my hands in the air, "Then how do you explain killing me thirty seconds after respawning?"

He shrugs his shoulders, and stands to stretch, "I just got good luck, man. Don't hate." he says, nonchalantly.

"Its a dick move and you know it." I tell him, as I point an accusing finger at him. He laughs at me and goes to grab himself a beer.

"You want one, Ruto?"

"Nah, I've gotta go get Hinata soon. Don't want her to think I'm some piece of shit for drinking." I say.

Sasuke comes and takes a seat next to me on the couch, "I really don't think she'd think that, man. C'mon, don't be so sketch."

I let out a small chuckle, "Either way, I'd rather not. Thanks though."

He shrugs his shoulders, opens his beer and takes a long swig, "You really care about her."

It sounded like a statement, and not a question.

"Yeah. I really do." I say. I feel him set his hand on my shoulder and I turn my head to him.

"I'm really happy for you, man. You deserve to finally have some happiness." He tells me, in a serious tone.

I stare at him for a second, and look around before looking back at him, "Dude, you-you're being a dick, right?" I say in mock seriousness, with one of my eyebrows raised.

He glares at me, and sets his mouth into a straight line, "Very fuckin' funny." He says, and gives me a light smack over the head. I chuckle at him, and give him small punch to the shoulder.

"Thanks, man." I say to my one and only brother.

We sit there for a minute in comfortable silence before Sasuke breaks it with a question.

"Why didn't you go to the police when fuck-face hurt Hinata?"

I sigh and run a hand over my face, "She refused to let me. She said it would cause a scandal for her family." I say, and use my finger to make air quotes. I don't agree with her decision to not turn that asshole in.

"Who is her family?" He asks, while he takes another swig from his beer.

"The Hyuga Clan." I tell him, out of the side of my mouth.

I hear Sasuke start to choke, and I pat his back, "W-what the fuck?" he says between gasps.

I laugh a little, "She is apart of the main branch family, but says she didn't want to be apart of it. She never did. She wanted a nice, quiet, comfortable life." I explain.

"B-but those fuckers are loaded!" He exclaims.

I shrug, "Yeah, but she didn't want that. She didn't want to take over the business. She says being a leader isn't her thing, and she just wanted to be herself and she couldn't while there," I say, "The only family she still talks to is her cousin and sister."

"And her parents?" Sasuke asks.

My hands ball into fists, "Her mother passed away, and her father disowned her for not wanting to learn how to run the business. He says this job has always been for the first born." I growl a little, "She still loves and respects him," I let out a sigh, "So she refused to go to the police, so she could save him from the unrelenting media." I say, as I set my hands on the back of my head.

Sasuke clicks his tongue, "I guess that makes sense. Sort of."

I lean forward, and set my elbows on the knees, "Yeah, I guess."

He slaps my back, "You two are lucky to have each other."

I give him a small smile and go to make myself some ramen. As I am walking to the kitchen I hear Sasukes phone ring, "Hey, baby." I hear him say.

I fill the tea pot with water and set it on the element to heat. I slide my hands over my face, for some reason I have a terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. It's like something, or someone, is calling to me. For help.

 _Hinata_ , I think to myself, as I set my hand over my racing heart.

No, she's fine. She would have called me at least fifteen minutes before she got off work, so I could meet her there.

I hear the pot start to whistle, and grab it. I pour it into the ramen, grab the cup, and begin to walk back into the living room.

Sasuke is standing now. He's staring out the window.

I clear my throat, "What are you doing, bro?"

He turns to me, the look in his eye tells me something is wrong, "Naruto, sit." He motions toward the couch.

I don't move, "What's wrong?" I say, my voice thick.

"Please, sit. What I'm about to tell you-"

My hand tightens on my ramen, it's silly but the hot sensation in my hand is the only thing keeping me bound to reality as this moment, "What. The. Fuck. Happen?" I growl out at him.

He sighs, "Naruto," his voice catches in his throat, "Hinata. She was attack. We don't know by who, but she isn't in very good shape. Sakura and Kakashi scared off whoever it was. She is at the hospital right now-"

I know...I know he is talking, but I can't focus on him anymore. I'm angry, I'm scared, I'm worried.

 _Hinata._ I envision her smiling face.

 _Hinata._ I remember how she feels in my arms.

 _Hinata._ I recall the sensation of her lips on mine.

I drop the cup of ramen then.

Because this can't be real.

(Oh, snap! What happen? We'll see next time! Let me know what you guys think! Thank you for reading!)


	8. Don't let him

_Hinata_

I let out a long drawn out sigh as I stare at my computer. Why did I take these extra weekend shifts?

"Hey, Nata." Sakura says, jerking me from my comatose state.

"Hey." I say to her.

"You okay, Miss Uzumaki?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows, she chuckles when I glare at her.

"Very funny, Sakura." I say, trying to sound serious, but I could help the blush that creeped onto my cheeks.

"Oh, you know I'm kidding." She says with a wave of her hand, "Seriously though, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just." I slide my eyes to the left and shrug my shoulders, "Just."

She stares at me for a long moment before saying sternly, "You need to get out more, woman. You can't be afraid of that dick head, and let him run your life when he isn't even in it." She crosses her arms, and says, "Plus, Naruto would never let anything happen to you. I've been around that guy for a while and all he ever cares about is MMA, and ramen." With what she says next her voice softens, "Until you, Hinata. You may not see it, but he would do anything for you."

My hearts flutters in my chest, "I know, Naruto-kun would never let anything hurt me. Not even myself."

Sakura gives me a beeming smile, "So, lets go out tonight! Double date! Me, you, Naruto and Sasuke."

I make a face at her, and she leans onto my desk, "C'mon, Nata! I know all you do is sit in that house after you get off work, watch TV or read." I open my mouth to respond, but was cut off, "And don't try to deny it. We're going out tonight. We'll meet at 8:30 at The Third Wheel." She says with a wink and walks away.

I let out a frusterated sigh, "Yes, ma'am."

I pull out my phone to message Naruto, but hesitate. _He is probably having fun with Sasuke. I'll just tell him when I get home._

I turn off the screen and look at the time. 6:17. Okay, only about an hour left. Please, go by fast.

I let my fingers ghost over the keyboard, as I fill out my spread sheet for Kakashi. My desk phone rings then, "Thank you for calling Mr. Hatake's Office. My name is Hinata, what can I do for you today?" I say with the kindest voice I could muster.

The voice on the other line laughed, "Hiring you as my secretary was the best idea ever."

"Mr. Hatake?" I ask.

"Can you come to my office? Tha-a-nk you." He says with a sing song voice.

I furrow my eyebrows at the phone befor hanging up. I stand from my chair, straighten my skirt, and walk to my bosses office. When I open the door I ask, "And why not just come to my desk and get me, Mr. Hatake?"

He gives me a small smile, "You know I'm lazy, Hinata. Please, sit." He gestures towards the chair in front of his desk. I walk to the chair, and sit slowly.

"A-am I getting fired?" I ask, my voice raising from worry.

He laughs at my worrisome expression, "Of course not, silly girl! I was just informed by your cousin, Neji, that he will be in town soon," He says and begins to scribble down notes onto a sheet of paper.

I stand with my hands on my hips, "Thats seriously all you brought me in here for?" I ask, "You made me walk all the way in here just to mess with me!" I scolded him, despite the smile I was trying hide.

He gives me a crinkly eyed smile, "You're free to go home now, Hinata. Make sure to get ahold of your cousin."

I roll my eyes at him, but a smile forms on my lips, "You're a pain in my butt." I tell him and walk out of his office.

I bump into Sakura before I leave, "Hey, I'm leaving early. I'll see you at The Third Wheel, okay?" I say, waving to her as I rush down the stairs and out the door.

"See you then, Nata!" I hear her call to me as the door swings shut.

I make it across the street when I realize I hadn't messaged Naruto.

 _Oh, goodness, he's gonna worry._

I pull out my phone and dial his number, as I go to put it to my ear, it is snatched from my hand. I whirl around to come face to face with the eyes I fear most.

"K-Kiba," I studder out. The look he is giving me is almost feral, "w-what are you d-doing here?"

He is looking down at phone, seeing that I had been trying to call Naruto. He slides his finger up to the end button, and throws the phone against the ground, causing it to shatter. I jump at the sound, and he turns to me. The smile he gives to me makes my stomach churn, "Like I said, if I can't have you," He says, his tone sounding so innocent, and then I feel a blown to my head, and drop to the ground, "No-one-can." With each word he kick me in the ribs. I feel my hot tears running down my face and I swear I heard a crack when he kicked me the first time. He grabs me by my collar and forces me to look at him, "You disgust me, you weak bitch." He spits on me and lands another punch to my face. He grabs a handful of my hair and repeatedly hits anywhere his hand lands, "Wheres your little hero now, huh?" He taunts. He throws me to the ground and kicks me two more times in my ribs, "No one will ever want you."

I hear a click then. I look up and see a pocket knife in my face. He grabs me by my throat roughly, and pushes me against the wall. He presses his hand into my throat so hard it feels like it might collapse, "Kiba...no..." I plead, weakly. He laughs at me, and pushes the blade tip against my temple. I feel a small amout of blood trickle down my cheek, "I'm going to make no one wants you _ever_ again." He whispers against my ear.

I shut my eyes tightly and try to force my mind to think its somewhere else. With Naruto, at home, enjoying some dinner. My tears fall harder now.

"Hey!" a voice I recognize yells, "Get the fuck away from her!" My heart races, and relief overwhelms me.

 _Kakashi!_

The knife on my cheek is gone, and I hear footsteps quickly disappearing. I let my body fall to the ground.

"Hinata!" a female voice screams, "Hinata!" She is above me now.

"Sa..ku..ra?" I ask, weakly. My throat hurts so badly. I can only see out of one of my eyes, but the pink blob I see tells me I'm right.

"Kakashi! Call an ambulance!" She screams, I can hear the stress in her voice. All I want to do is tell her not to worry about me. But...I'm so tierd. I feel myself drifting and then I remembered something.

 _I will protect my loved ones. Not matter the cost. No matter what."_

I force myself awake, and hear Sakura gasp. Naruto's words repeated in my mind.

" _I will,"_

I clench my teeth, from the pain of being awake.

 _"Protect,"_

I force my one working eye wide open, and suck in a large breath. I need to have Sakura send a message.

 _"My loved ones."_

I reach for Sakura's hand, and she grabs it. Despite the burning in my throat I tell her, "Don-Don't let Nar-Naruto h-hate himself." I tell her, gasping from the pain in my chest, "T-tell him it-its gonna b-be okay."

"Quiet, Hinata! You're not going to die!" She yells at me. I taste blood in my mouth, and I choke on. I feel it run out of my mouth. I grab Sakura by her collar and force her to look at me. My lungs began to feel heavy.

"Tell him...tell him...its not his fault...' I say, weakly.

She grasps my hand tighter, and I feel small, wet droplets fall on my face, and I hear her sniffle.

"Tell...him...I lov..."

I hear someone scream my name, and then it was black.

(Thanks for reading, everyone! Let me know what you think! (: )


	9. Heartbeat

_Naruto_

This can't be real.

It feels like everything is in slow motion, as I walk through the doors of the hospital. Sakura is in the waiting room, with a white haired man. Sasuke runs to the puffy-eyed Sakura and gathers her in his arms. She's crying into his chest, and he's whispering soothing words to her. The white haired man has his face buried in his hands. Everything seems so far away, like its not my eyes I'm looking through.

This can't be real.

"Naruto? Naruto? Naruto!"

I snap my head toward Sasuke, "What?"

He stands in front of me, and puts his hands on my shoulders, "Sakura wants to know if you want to go with her to see Hinata." he asks me.

 _Hinata..._

I nod my head slowly, and follow after Sakura. We walk down a blank, white hallway. It smells sterile. The walk to the double doors felt like forever. I didn't speak one word to Sakura, if she was talking to me, I didn't know.

We we reached the locked double doors of the ICU, Sakura picks up the phone.

"Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki. Here to see Hinata Hyuga." she say, lowly. As soon as I heard the click of the doors unlocking, I push through the door.

Death. I smelled death. My heart raced and I felt the tears sting my eyes, "Where is she?" I asked, my voice cracked when I spoke.

Sakura stared at me with sad eyes, "Over here. Follow me."

We went down another hallway, and I was getting impatient. I just want to see my Hinata-chan. I ball my hands into fists until I feel my short fingernails dig into my palms.

"Here." Sakura says.

Room 206. I go first and turn the handle.

My heart stops. My Hinata. She's barely recognizable. Her eyes are black, one is swollen shut. Her nose is obviously broken, there is a small cut on the side of her temple, and gash on her lip. She has a respirator shoved down her throat, and IV's stuck in her. A drain tube in her head, and nose. There is a red hand print around her neck, and bruises on her arms.

I let the tears fall freely as I walk up to her, forgetting all about Sakura. I reach for her hand, and gently lay it in my own. I stroke her forehead, wishing I could kiss it, "Tell me she's only sleeping."

I hear Sakura sniffle behind me, "I'm sorry, Naruto. Her body sent her into a coma from all the trauma to her head. I-its bleeding, her brain, from whoever did this hitting her there so much." I hear her choke on her words, "She has to heal, at her own pace."

I nod my head in understanding, "She'll come back when she is ready." I stroke my thumb against the back of her hand, and begin to talk to my Hinata, "Hey, love. I know you can hear me. I'll be here everyday until you wake up. You won't be alone," I look up and blink back some tears, "Please, heal. Heal, and take your time, but please...Just come back to me." I tell her. I drop to my knees, and kiss her hand.

I don't know how long I was kneeling next to her bed. I was more than okay with sitting right here, until I saw those beautiful lavender eyes again. A hand grabs my shoulder gently l, and I looked up to see it was the white haired man, "Yes?" I ask, my annoyance obvious in my voice.

"Go get some rest. I'll stay by Hinata's side for right now." He says, calmly.

I glare at him, "Who are you?"

"Kakashi Hatake. Her boss, and long time friend." He tells me, as he takes a seat, "Don't worry, Naruto. I won't let anything happen to her, while you are gone."

I look at Hinata for a long moment, and finally bring her hand to my lips, "I'll be back soon, love." I turn to Kakashi and tell him, harshly, "Don't leave her side for even a second." He nods his head at me, and I walk from the room.

I find Sasuke, and walk right up to him, "Give me a ciggarette." I say.

He looks at me and shakes his head, "Don't start that habit again."

"Give me a god damn ciggarrette, Sasuke!" I scream.

He sighs and reaches into his pocket, and hands me his pack and a lighter. I rush outside and pop one into my mouth, lighting it as quickly as I could. I take a long, slow drag off of it. I exhale slowly, and run my hands through my hair. I find the curb and sit down, "This is all my fault." I tell myself, letting the tears run down my face.

"No. Its not." I hear Sakura say. I didn't even notice her follow me.

I scoff at her, and take another drag. She comes and sits next to me on the curb, "Its not." She repeats.

I finally look at her, "I wasn't there! I didn't protect her!" I get up, find the closest tree, and punch it as hard as I can, "I told her I would protect her." I say, my voice shaking, " I promised her." I curl up into a ball and let my tears fall, again.

Sakura came up, takes the cancer stick from my fingers, and stomps on it, "She told me to tell you not to let you blame yourself." She says, quietly. I am still crying as I look up at her, giving her my attention, "She told me to tell you it will be okay."

"O-of course she'd say t-that. It doesn't change the fact that i-its my-"

"She told me to tell you that its not your fault." Sakura tell me, sternly.

I cry harder after hearing that, and pull my knees closer to myself.

"And this last part... She didn't get to finish before..." She stopped herself from saying her thought, "I think she was trying to let me know to tell you that she loves you, Naruto."

When she tells me this I feel my heart break more, "I want to hear her say it herself." I whimper.

"You will." Sakura tells me. She gives my shoulder a reassuring squeeze, and walks back into the hospital.

I stay outside for another fifteen minutes, and walk back into the building. I find my way back to her room, and Kakashi is still there, "Thank you. Can we have a moment?" I ask.

He nods his head, "Of course."

Once we are alone, I grab her slender hand, "Hinata," I start, "you never think about yourself, even when you're hurting." I notice her heart beat raise slightly, making me believe she can hear me, "I need you. I always have. From the moment I met you at that ramen shop, I-I knew." I wipe my eyes with my free hand, and set my knees on the ground, "Please, don't leave me...I love you so much, Hinata." I whisper to her, with a heart broken tone.

"Well, its nice to know Hinata has such kind suitors, but who the hell are you and why are you holding her hand?" a man asks. I turn to look and see who the man is that owns the sarcasitc voice, and see that he has similar eyes to Hinatas, not nearly as pretty though.

I look back to Hinata, as I say, "I'm Naruto, and you are?"

He chuckles, and walks to the other side of Hinata, "Neji," he says, "Neji Hyuga. Her elder cousin."

(Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Thank you!)

 **A/N: This was an emotional chapter for me to write. I based this off something that happen to me in real life. What Naruto says and does is almost exactly the same as what I did. Thank you all so much for your support.**


	10. Limbo

_Hinata_

I feel light, like nothing is holding me down. No gravity, no atmosphere, nothing. I flick open my eyes and give a quick look around. All I see is white, miles and miles of pure white, "Am I dead?" I ask myself in a whisper.

"No, but close to it, you silly girl."

I gasp, and whirl around. If I could feel my heart right now, I'm sure it would race, "M-mom?"

She smiles at me and opens her arms, "Hello, baby girl."

I run to her and wrap my arms around my waist, as tight as I can, "Momma!" I choke out, "I miss you so much, momma!"

She strokes my hair, and kisses my head, "I know, honey, I watch you everyday." she says to me. I lean back and look up at her. It's been years since I last saw my mother and here she is- hugging me, like I wish she could still.

"Where am I?" I ask her.

"Limbo. An in between for the ones who have to choose. You wouldn't be here if you woke up from your coma before three days, and its been two weeks." She tells me, and taps the tip of my nose, "Walk with me." She turn her back to me, and I take stride next to her.

"Why are you here then, momma?"

"To help you choose, silly." she says, and smiles at me. She reaches down and takes my hand in hers as we walk, "You can't stay here forever. You have to either let go or go back."

I am silent then. Do I want to go back? All that is there for me is Naruto, but I have been nothing but a burden to him. He would be better off with out me. He could find someone better, that could give him a happy life, and not have the baggage I do.

Kiba would be but a memory, and that man would go right to hell, so I would literally never see him again.

I wouldn't have to deal with the shit all human life gives to you. No more pain, no more saddness, no more being scared. I could be free. I glance over to my mother.

 _I could be with mom_ , I smile at the thought.

"I want you to live, Hinata." My mother says, breaking the silence.

I chuckle, "But, momma, I want to be with you. Free of bullshit we call human life."

"Hinata," she says, in her mom voice, "just because there are bad times does _not_ mean you can just give up."

I shake my head, and she continues, "I want to see you have a long happy life, get married, maybe have a few babies." She strokes my cheek, and I look up at her, "I want you to try."

"But momma, you passed away so long ago." I tell her.

She smiles at me again, "Hinata, like I said, I watch over you everyday. Just because I am not there physically, doesn't mean I am not there." she reachs and grabs my face in her hands gently, "I am so proud of you, baby girl. You are living your life the way you want to, just like how I raised you to be - your own woman. Yes, there have been mistakes, and mistakes follow us, but they do not define us."

I inhale deeply and set my hand over hers, "Everyone would have a better life with out me." My eyes drop from hers, "I am nothing, but a burden."

She removes her hand from mine, "Is that so?" she asks, with her eyebrow raised. She flicks her wrist, and an image comes into view.

Its a hospital room and a womans in the bed, with a man knelt at her side.

I take in a ragged breath and bring my hands to cover my mouth. Its me...and Naruto.

"Please, Hinata, don't give up. I need you, please." He says, and I can hear the heart break in his voice, "I love you, Hinata Hyuga. I can't do this with out you."

My tears would be endless, if I were able to cry at this moment. My poor Naruto. He looks so tierd and weak, like he hasn't slept or eaten in days, he is so worried about me.

 _I really am nothing but a burden._

My mother wraps her arm around my shoulder, "What is your choice, my dear?" she asks me in a soft voice.

I take a deep breath, turn to face my mother and smile, "I love you, mom."

(Whewww! That was fun to write! What do you guys think!(: please leave a review and let me know! see you soon!)


	11. Sisters

_Sakura_

I am sitting at my kitchen table. The clock read 8:47 AM. I can feel Sasuke's eyes on me from across the table. I know he is worried about me, but I want to tell him to stop. I don't want to make what has happen to Hinata about me, but I understand why he is. Hinata is one of my closest friends, besides Ino. You could almost call us sisters. Kakashi has given me time off because of this, he says, "Focus on you, Sakura."

But how?

I am up, walking around, eating sort of, and Hinata... She can't even open her eyes.

I inhale deeply through my nose, and finally look over to those waiting obsidian eyes, "Don't worry, babe." I say with a smile, but it doesn't reach my eyes.

He gives me a crooked smile in return, "Have you eaten anything this morning?"

"I don't feel hungry, at the moment." I tell him, with a flat voice.

He pulls his hand from mine and slides it down his face, "You need to take care of yourself." He says, the disapproving tone coating his words.

I scoff, and sip my coffee, "I'm _fine_."

He glares at me now, "Bullshit," He stand from the table and walks to grab a bowl and spoon, "You're far from _fine_." He growls.

I sigh, "Sasuke, I just said I'm not-"

"Quit," He says, sternly, as he grabs some cereal and pour it into the bowl, "I don't want to hear it." He grabs the milk and adds it as well, before returning to set it in front of me, "Eat." He says, handing me the spoon, and sits back in his spot at the table. He stares at me for a moment before turning to look out the window.

I push the cereal around for a moment. Why should I eat when she cannot? It's not fair. I clench my fists as I remember looking down at Hinatas broken form, and the helpess feeling I felt then returns, and it angers me, "Its not fair." I mumble.

Sasuke turns his eyes back to me, "What, love?" He asks, softly.

I slam my hands down on the table, and I stand, "Its not fair, damnit!" I yell, "Why should I eat this? When she is being fed through a tube!" I throw the spoon across the kitchen and hear it land with a _clink_. I begin the walk away and I feel Sasuke grab my arm, I rip it away from him and whirl around, "Don't touch me!" I hiss.

His eyes look as if I had broken his heart, "Sakura..." He whispers.

"Stop." I whimper. I grab my shoulders and sink to the ground, "I-I'm no good. I couldn't help h-her." It was then I felt the hot tears rolling down my face, "I-I tried."

I sit there for long moment before I feel Sasuke crouch in front of me, "Look at me." I shake my head, "Baby, please look at me." I raise my head slowly to look into his eyes, he reaches his hand out to me, but stops, "Can I touch you?" He asks me in a broken voice. It reminds me of a child begging to come out of time out.

The sound of his voice tore my heart in half and I threw myself into his arms, "I'm s-sorry!" I tell him through my tears, "You d-didn't deserve that. I just- I just...I don't know." I confess, clutching him closer to me, I feel his hand running through my hair, "I-I feel like I failed her. I c-couldn't help her."

He pulls me away from him, and grabs my chin gently in his hand to have my eyes meet his, "It's not you fault, love. I know you are blaming yourself, but you didn't know that was going to happen, because I know for a _fact_ , if you did you would have ruined that motherfucker, and I would be right behind you; cheering you on." He says with a wink. His words make me feel warm, and all I can do is give him a broken smile. He pulls me back into his arms, and I feel safe. I hear him whisper, "Everything will be okay, my love." He begins to rock me, and I feel for a moment I feel at peace.

...

The next thing I know I am waking up in our bed, with Sasuke laying beside me. I look to the clock our night stand, it tells me its 11:17 AM. I rub my eyes and begin to lean up, only to be pulled back down against Sasukes chest, "And where do you think you're going?" A gruff voice asks.

A giggle escapes my lips, "If you must know I have to use the ladies room." I say, a playful tone goes with my words. I push up off his chest to give him a smile, along with a kiss on the cheek.

He wrinkles his nose in mock-disgust, "Ew, gross. Cooties." I laugh at him and lay down a barrage of my kisses all over his face. He rolls us over, to where his form covers mine, "I love your laugh." He tells me, as he pushs my bangs out of my face, "I missed it." My heart flutters in my chest at his words. He takes two fingers and pokes my forehead. The gesture causes butterflies to awake in my body. Its a way that he tells he how much he loves me with out having to say it.

I remember the first time he did it, with his cheeks stained pink. It was on our year anniversary, after we had gone out to dinner, and went to the park to pick flowers and sit at the fountain together. I had found a bucket left by a child and dumped the water over his head, which in turn caused a playful chase. When he caught me he shook his soaking hair at me, and brought me back to the foutain, only have us stand directly under the falling water, and I squeeled in delight when he pulled me into a heated kissed. When we parted I noticed his intense stare. I was taken back by it at first, but his eyes said everything I ever needed to know: He needed me, just as much as I needed him. Then he brought his fingers to my forehead, "Forever." He told me, his voice sounded like velvet. It was then that I knew I could never be with out him.

A smile came to my lips as I cup his face in my hands, "I don't know what I would do with out you, Sasuke Uchiha." I wrap my arms around his neck, and begin to pull him to me, as our lips are a breath away from each other I hear my phone begin to ring from the living room. My eyes open wide and I shove him off me. I hear him land on the floor with a _thud_ and mumble something along the lines of how he is almost positive I have super human strength. As I am running down the hallway I yell, "Sorry, hon!" over my shoulder.

I grab my phone and it reads _Incoming Call: Naruto Uzumaki_. I press the answer button, "Hey, Naruto, whats going on?"

"You guys need to get down to the hospital. Now."

 **A/N:** **Sorry its taking so long for me to update, guys!! I have been super busy but I promise I will update whenever I can!(: Let me know what you guys think of thia chapter!(:**


	12. Those Beautiful Eyes

_Naruto_

"She shows improvement."

"Well, she _is_ strong, ya know." I say to Neji in distaste, "She isn't some weakling you all make her out to be. Physically, maybe, but not mentally or emotionally." I grip Hinata's small, porcelin hand in mine and stroke it gently with my thumb.

I hear him scoff, "I never said she was weak, fool."

I roll my eyes and continue my gesture on her hand. Its been almost month, and I still haven't heard her voice, seen that smile, kissed her lips. I let out a ragged sigh and run my hand over my face. _She will wake in her own time,_ I think to myself. I just need to be patient. Her brain has drained all the blood in it, and the swelling has gone down, she is also breathing on her own now too, so there is no need for the respirator. The cuts and bruises have healed nicely, too. The only thing that shows you she was hurt is her still somewhat swollen nose, the scab on her temple, the IV in her hand, and of course that she has yet to open her eyes and leave this place.

...

A phone begins to ring loudly and it pulls me from my thoughts. I jerk my head at Neji and glare, "You're suppose to leave your phone at the fuckin' desk!" I growl.

He quickly grabs his phone from his jacket pocket and hangs it up, "Apologies," he says, "it slipped my mind. I have to take this, excuse me." As he is walking out the doors he looks at me over his shoulder, "If something happens to Hinata-"

"Yeah, yeah I'll get you." I reply, waving

my hand to dismiss him.

...

I sit there with her hand in mine, and my head is resting on her bed. I just want to see her, I would give anything to. I look back to Hinata, "I miss you." I tell her as I bring my hand up to caress her face, "I can't wait to see those beautiful eyes." I lead her hand to my lips as give it a soft kiss.

As I look at her hand my eyes begin to droop, and I feel my body slump a little, "Jeez, I am more exhausted than I thought." I stand and stretch my arms above my head. I smile down at Hinata and walk over to the spare bed in her room, compliments of the nurses since I refuse to leave her. I lay down on the bed with a grunt, "You don't mind if I close my eyes for a bit, do you, love?" I ask in a tierd voice.

"I don't mind."

At first, I didn't do anything. At first, I thought it was in my head. _At first_ , I thought I was crazy.

I snap my body into sitting position, and stare in awe. Looking back at my were the gorgeous, breath taking, absolutely unforgettable lavender eyes that I had fallen in love with. I walk close to her and those moon eyes watched my like they were seeing me for the first time. When I got to her bed side I lost all my strength, I fall to my knees and clasp her hand in mine. She raises her hand to my face and holds it there. I stare at her through watery eyes, "H-Hinata..."

She tilts her head to the side and gives me that beautiful smile that I have missed so much, and in a sing-song voice she tells me, "Hello, Naruto-kun."

 **A/N:** Yayy!!!(: Shes awake! I might go back through later and add a couple things to this chapter, but let me know what you guys think!(:


End file.
